Avalanche/Gallery
|-|Season One= The X-Impulse X Impulse 36 - Lance Alvers.png X Impulse 37 - Spray Painting.png X Impulse 38 - Collide.png X Impulse 40 - First Impression.png X Impulse 41 - Just Like Me.png X Impulse 43 - Avalanche.png X Impulse 44 - Avalanche 2.png X Impulse 45 - Kitty and Lance.png X Impulse 46 - Kitty and Lance 2.png X Impulse 47 - Rock Your World.png X Impulse 51 - Lance and his Goons.png X Impulse 52 - Lance and his Goons 2.png X Impulse 53 - Lance and Griff.png X Impulse 54 - Lance and Griff 2.png X Impulse 55 - Lance and Griff 3.png X Impulse 56 - Lance.png X Impulse 59 - Avalanche 3.png X Impulse 82 - Angry Lance.png X Impulse 83 - Jean and Lance.png X Impulse 84 - Jean and Lance 2.png X Impulse 86 - Awkward Lance.png X Impulse 87 - Lance confronts Kitty.png X Impulse 88 - Lance.png X Impulse 89 - Lance confronts Kitty 2.png X Impulse 91 - Lance confronts Kitty 3.png X Impulse 117 - Lance comforts Kitty.png X Impulse 119 - Lance and Kitty.png X Impulse 120 - Lance and Kitty 2.png X Impulse 121 - Lance comforts Kitty 2.png X Impulse 122 - Lance and Kitty 3.png X Impulse 123 - Lance and Kitty 4.png X Impulse 124 - Did you see me.png X Impulse.png X Impulse 125 - Happy Kitty.png X Impulse 127.png X Impulse 128.png X Impulse 129.png X Impulse 131.png X Impulse 132.png X Impulse 135.png X Impulse 137.png X Impulse 138.png X Impulse 149.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 77.png Mutant Crush 92.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 172.png Speed & Spyke 174.png Middleverse Middleverse 125.png Middleverse 126.png Middleverse 127.png Middleverse 130.png Middleverse 133.png Middleverse 135.png Middleverse 137.png Middleverse 139.png Middleverse 140.png Middleverse 272.png Middleverse 273.png Middleverse 275.png Middleverse 279.png Middleverse 280.png Middleverse 281.png Middleverse 283.png Middleverse 284.png Middleverse 286.png Middleverse 301.png Middleverse 302.png Middleverse 303.png Middleverse 304.png Middleverse 305.png Middleverse 310.png Middleverse 319.png Middleverse 320.png Middleverse 325.png Middleverse 326.png Middleverse 327.png "Turn of the Rogue" "SpykeCam" Survival of the Fittest Shadowed Past PortalLance.png The Cauldron - Part 1 TheCauldronI.png "The Cauldron - Part 2" |-|Season Two= Growing Pains GrowingPains.png "Power Surge" "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom" "Fun and Games" "The Beast of Bayville" "Adrift" "On Angel's Wings" "African Storm" Joyride Joyride.png "Walk on the Wild Side" "Operation: Rebirth" "Mindbender" "Shadow Dance" "Retreat" "The HeX Factor" "Day of Reckoning - Part 1" "Day of Reckoning - Part 2" |-|Season Three= Day of Recovery DayofRecovery.png "The Stuff of Heroes" Mainstream Mainstream.png The Stuff of Villains Avalanche profile.png StuffofVillains.png "Blind Alley" "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" "Self Possessed" "Under Lock and Key" "Cruise Control" "X23" "Dark Horizon - Part 1" "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= "Impact" No Good Deed NoGoodDeed.png "Target X" "Sins of the Son" "Uprising" "Cajun Spice" "Ghost of a Chance" "Ascension - Part 1" "Ascension - Part 2" |-|Production Art= Credits Opening Credits - Brotherhood.png |-|Outfits= Category:Character Galleries